¿En dónde estás?
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: EdwardWinry. Songfic. Winry se encuentra un día recordando su vida antes de saber lo que sentía hacia Edward. Sus últimas palabras expresan desesperación y sufrimiento. Pero aún así ella seguirá esperándolo... Post anime


**¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

_No rompas el silencio, no tienes por qué hablar. Tus ojos te han delatado._

Aquel día de antaño en que fuiste a casa luego de haberte recuperado de la operación de los auto mails me dejaste destrozada. No dijiste ninguna palabra, pero como dicen, una imagen vale más de mil palabras. Y en esos momentos tus ojos expresaban más de lo que podías explicar.

_Perdona si no lloro o no comienzo a gritar, mis emociones se han gastado._

Con la abuela fuimos a visitarlos de nuevo, como lo hacíamos a diario luego de que te encontrabas en plena forma. ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa que me llevo al llegar a tu hogar? Te has ido y no has dejado nada para poder recordarte. Tan sólo has dejado un vacío en mi corazón.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y mi abuela me dice palabras de consuelo, que al final de cuentas yo entiendo lo que dice en medio _"cálmate, no hay razón para llorar. Ambos tenían esto planificado y debemos dar las gracias a que aún sigan con vida"_ Y yo le hago caso y guardo mis lágrimas para cuando ambos regresen del viaje que han emprendido.

_No he querido confrontar lo que estaba frente a mí, cerré mis ojos para nunca verte ir._

Has venido de nuevo, después de más de cuatro años en busca de mi ayuda, porque sabes que yo soy la única que te puede ayudar, la única aparte de la abuela que sabe lo que es dar vida con mis manos. Eso es lo que siento cuando veo a un paciente que ha quedado satisfecho con su auto mail: me siento satisfecha conmigo misma al ver que la vida de esa persona puede continuar, ya no infeliz como antes, sino que feliz de poder moverse nuevamente.

Esperaste por más de tres días a que terminara tu nuevo brazo y no fuiste capaz de decirme _"Nos veremos pronto, ya estamos cerca"_ porque yo sé que era eso lo que pensabas, que estaban cerca y por medio de esa sonrisa al despedirte de mí me dijiste _"Cuando regrese de nuevo, Alphonse vendrá completo también"_. Pero luego de esa sonrisa, decidí bajar la vista y cerrar los ojos y así no verte ir por el camino hacia Central.

_¿En dónde estás que no me quieres llevar? ¿Cuándo fue que yo te empecé a estorbar?_

A veces miro hacia fuera y me pregunto _¿Cuándo regresarás? _Y me doy cuenta que ya no te soy útil, y por esa razón ya no quieres tenerme a tu lado. Porque soy un estorbo, eso es lo que soy.

Pero me pongo a recordar y me doy cuenta de que en verdad no soy un estorbo para ti, sino que simplemente tratas de protegerme. Porque una vez me dijiste _"No me gusta verte llorar"_ y supongo que por eso no quieres que te acompañe, porque sabes que lloraría si te veo a ti perdido o en peligro, porque no quiero perderte.

_¿En dónde estás que no te puedo acompañar?_

Y otra vez como muchas otras me pregunto si en verdad te importaré, porque nunca dejas que te acompañe para cuidarte a ti y a tu hermano, o por el simple hecho de que quiero verte constantemente.

_¿Qué pasó entre los dos? ¿Qué fue que hicimos mal?_

Me pregunto si tú sentías algo hacia mí, porque yo sí sentía algo por ti, aunque ese sentimiento no ha cambiado. Y como muchas otras cosas que rondan por mi cabeza me pregunto qué habremos hecho mal o si alguna vez tuvimos alguna oportunidad para estar juntos; pero me doy cuenta de que tu culpa y sentido del deber siempre te sobrepasaron y no te dieron tiempo para hablar conmigo. Te sentías culpable de lo que hicieron con Alphonse, porque todas las noches en tu delirio te disculpabas con él pidiendo perdón por haberlo obligado a hacer algo que no quería, y ahora me doy cuenta de que debí apoyarte.

_Quizás yo fallé en preguntarte ¿a dónde vas? Quizás por dentro lo temía._

Después de mi regreso desde Central no supe más de ti hasta que regresaste por el sitio en que acostumbrábamos a jugar de pequeños con Alphonse. Y cuando me di cuenta de que el Coronel y la Teniente se marchaban y que los militares andaban tras de ti, cometí un error al preguntarte hacia dónde te dirigías, porque después de todo hasta ese simple detalle cuidaste de que me enterara para no hacerme sufrir, pero mi corazón sabía que te ibas a marchar y nos ibas a dejar a la abuela y a mí solas de nuevo. Siempre lo supe.

_Pensé que al no decirlo nada iba a pasar, te he soñado siempre en mi vida._

Cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, ya no estabas ahí para poder decírtelo y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para que volvieras a mí, porque todas las personas deseamos estar junto al ser amado para poder ser felices, pero ya que tú no estás aquí me doy cuenta de cuanto extraño esas estúpidas llamadas en donde discutir era el tema principal, y en donde indirectamente nos decíamos _"te quiero, te extraño"_. Porque al final de cuentas yo sé que tú me querías.

_A tantas dudas nunca les di razón ¿Cuántas noches añorabas otra voz?_

A veces me pregunto si no querías que te acompañara porque tenías a otra chica, tal vez a otra mujer mucho más linda y lista que yo. Pero tu hermano me dice indirectamente que yo era la única que en la que pensabas y que era la única mujer, aparte de la abuela, de la que hablabas. Y eso me hace feliz en parte porque ya una de mis dudas tiene respuesta, aunque me gustaría que las otras también las tuvieran.

_Quiero saber ¿qué es lo que piensas? Si debí luchar por ti o si ya yo te perdí._

Y es así como después de meditar largas horas me encuentro nuevamente preguntándome si debí decirte lo que sentía por ti. Y me pregunto si tú pensarás tanto en mí como yo en ti, porque no hay día que no piense en ti. Porque todo me recuerda a ti. Hasta Alphonse, que ahora se parece demasiado a ti al usar tu típica gabardina roja y el cabello largo. Pero lo que más pena me da es pensar que tal vez ya nunca te podré ver de nuevo. Y eso me duele, me duele en el alma.

_Amor ¿en dónde estás?_

Y así, después de pensar tanto en ti, me pregunto _"¿En dónde estás y cuándo regresarás?"_. Porque yo sé que volverás, la esperanza es lo último que se debe perder. Pero en verdad espero que no tardes tanto en regresar, porque es así como me doy cuenta de que cada día me estoy haciendo daño a mí misma al pensar tanto en ti. Pero sólo una cosa me haría feliz. Ver tu sonrisa de nuevo…

Regresa pronto, Edward.


End file.
